


Reyla and her Heist

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Gen, No Romance, she hates maven more than you, you may disagree but its fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Reyla is robbing Maven Black-Briar after assassins were sent after her.





	Reyla and her Heist

**Author's Note:**

> J'rakko, Eli and Ghir'ma are my best friend's and my ocs. This wasn't supposed to be the first fanfic, but I can't get to my friend's house to check if her characters are in character. Miaara is Reyla's aunt who raised her. Her mom was unable to raise her and she never knew her dad. This is my first fan fic. Not counting my unedited chapter. Also Reyla's a dumner.

Reyla read the letter over and over again. She tried to suppress her smile, knowing that she shouldn't smile like a love-struck idiot because someone sent assassins after her. Reyla's aunt taught her from a young age on the proper etiquette on how to interact with rich people. You only reason to treat them with any respect is because your planning to rob them later and you don't want to draw suspicion. She's been following this rule with all her interactions with Maven Black-Briar. She knew Aunt Miaara would have been proud. She did everything from picking Maven's pockets to breaking into her home and the money she earned she would give to the homeless in Riften. At this point Reyla's shocked Edda hasn't been able to buy a house. Reyla looked at the letter and sighed. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised that Maven tried to hire The Dark Brotherhood.

Dear Reyla,  
I’ve just met a friend of yours, a Maven Black-Briar. She seems nice. Any way the bitch seems to think your stealing her shit. That can’t be true, you never stole from anyone ever. You should have seen her face Reyla. She told me that I needed to kill you. She was fuming when I told her not only was I not going to kill you but that you were under Dark Brotherhood protection. I believe my exact words were “If she stops breathing, you stop breathing.” Don’t worry about payment. The Night mother considers you one of her own children after you helped rebuilt the sanctuary. Also, Ghir’ma called dibs on killing Maven if you die. If your curious on who would avenge you.  
Sincerely,  
Listener Eli

Reyla sat at the bar mulling over the letter. One thought crossed her mind. "Maven cannot touch me." If Maven tries to do anything to harm her, Ghi would slice her up with her daggers before Maven knew what hit her. Ghi was always a bit over protective of her. Reyla finished her drink and left The Bee and Barb. She practically skipped to the Black-Brair Lodge. She was hired to steal a horse from Maven. Though the horse was secondary to what she was trying to do. 

She reached the lodge at about 1 am. Reyla praised the 9 for the fact the moon wasn't out tonight. Reyla may have been adopted by the Night mother, but she doesn't like killing innocent people and sneaking in will be a lot easier without the moon. She stood on a small cliff overlooking the estate and sees two mercenaries at the front of the estate talking to each other. Letrush told her that there was a side door she could take. She got down from the small ledge as quietly as she could. And sprinted to the side door. She knew whatever conversation the guards were having would not last long. You do not slack off when working for Maven. That conversation must be necessary for work and must be quick. Reyla looked at the lock, trying to determine if it would be easier to use the old spell Aunt Miaara taught her or to just pick it. Unsurprisingly Maven had an incredibly difficult lock. She never had much patience for lockpicking anyway. Reyla drew on her magic and touched the lock. As soon a she heard a click, she slid inside the lodge. She ended up in the basement. She grabbed the horse's papers and opened a lockbox full of money from a key she blackmailed from some rich jerk. 250 gold not a bad start for Reyla's plan but she's not done. 

 

She snuck up the stairs. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. With a curse, she hid in the nearest wardrobe. "Why haven't I learned invisibility yet?" Her brain screamed at her. She casts a detect life spell inside her wardrobe and see purple dust walking towards her. As soon the purple dust walked past the wardrobe, she crawled out of the closet and went in the other direction. She swears there’s more guards in the house than outside it. Shouldn't it be the other way? Shouldn't the guards keep people outside the house. Not let them in and kill them once inside. "I might as well have been invited with only two guards" Reyla fumed. By some miracle from the 9 she managed to sneak into Maven's ro.om. She grabbed a bee statue she knew J'rakko would like and stuck it in her bag. He would give her half the gold after he sold it. That was their deal, so she wouldn't have to join the guild in Maven's pockets. He gets half of the profit when he sells stuff she stole for the guild. She usually only does it with recognizable stuff. She shoved every jewel, every piece of jewelry and anything else of value in her bag. And she peaked out the door. She swears there’s more out there now than there was when she first darted into Maven's room.

She was on the second floor of the estate. The stairs she took to get here lead to a walkway with railing surrounding it to keep people from falling back to the second floor. Reyla tried her best not to think of what could go wrong with her plan. Or that she's scared of heights. She rushed to the railing and leapt over it. As she fell, she heard a mercenary go what the fuck. As she landed on the floor, she rushed down the basement and out the door. She ran past the other two mercenaries ducking under one of their swords, nearly getting decapitated. She grabbed the white horse she came here for and galloped away to the place she was supposed to meet Letrush and sale the horse.

 

It took 3 days for J'rakko to sell all the loot. She was practically giddy the morning she saw him with her money. There had to be at least a thousand gold there. She can finally complete her plan. She ran over to Honerhall Orphanage. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She wanted this to be as dramatic as possible. She wanted to savior this. She kicked open the door and screamed on the top of her lungs "Hey! Maven Black-Briar is donating to the orphanage.”


End file.
